


The Skirt

by Not4Sale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4Sale/pseuds/Not4Sale
Summary: Ignore the terrible title.Alice comes home from work to find one of her uniform skirts missing.  Knowing it has to be the fault of her step-brother, Theo, she goes to get it back.





	The Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing. I just wanted some futanari-on-crossdresser porn.

Alice sighed as she entered her bedroom.  The tall, statuesque blonde had a long day at work, and she couldn’t wait to put on a nightgown and relax.  She walked over to her dresser while unbuttoning her tight uniform shirt, feeling relief when the constricting fabric fell away, and her large breasts bounced out.  Knockers, the restaurant she worked for, relied on sex appeal.  The midriff-baring button-up shirts they wore were tight enough that they barely hung on by the buttons.  They didn’t wear bras because they would look awkward under the tight fabric.  Her skirt was equally small, a pleated affair that rested across the round plane of her ass and barely covered the bulge of her dick.  A pair of stockings that stopped midway up her thighs and a pair of stiletto heels completed the ensemble.

When Alice opened the top drawer of her dresser to grab her nightgown, she stopped and huffed in annoyance.  One of her uniform skirts was gone.

“Brat!” she yelled, pushing it closed again and marching out of her room and across to her younger brother’s.

Theo jumped as his older sister barged into the room, green eyes wide.  Alice looked from his surprised face to his lower body, finding him wearing the missing skirt.  “O-oh, hey, sis…” the high school senior said nervously.  He was very petite for being 18, with a slender body and wide hips.  Unlike Alice, his dick and balls were barely a bump in the pink panties he was wearing.  He was wearing a crop-top t-shirt with it, and some stockings that stopped under his knee.  His short, black hair was held back by a headband.  He looked quite cute like that.

“Theo, you fucking brat,” Alice growled.  She marched forward and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.  “I’ve told you a _million_ times since you and mom moved in.  Don’t touch my stuff!”

“I’m sorry!” Theo said meekly, shrinking away from his much taller sister.  “I just… I needed the skirt!  I’m failing Biology, and if mom and dad found out they’d kill me!” He shifted nervously.  “I… I need it so I can do some extra credit to get my grade up.”

Alice raised an eyebrow.  “You want Mr. Fulthrop to fuck you?” she deduced.  “That guy is gross.”

“I know, but I need the grade boost!” Theo pleaded.  “He really likes the uniforms at Knockers, but only your skirt fits me!  The shirt is too big, and your stockings are too long.  So I’m hoping this will be good enough.”

Alice swept her blue eyes over her step-brother again and sighed.  “Well, you _do_ look hot.  Turn around and bend over on the bed.  Let me make sure you look hot back there, too.”

Theo’s eyes brightened, and he nodded.  When she released him, he did as he was told, turning and placing his hands on the bed.  Alice stepped up behind him, putting a hand on his back and pushing him down the rest of the way, so his chest hit the blanket.  His round, soft ass looked pretty in the pink panties, skirt hiked up while presenting himself.  She felt her cock swell as she hooked a finger through the leg holes of the panties, pulling upwards.  Theo yelped as the fabric tightened against his small balls.  She pulled to the side, and it exposed his pretty, puckered asshole to her.

“You definitely _look_ desirable,” Alice complimented, pushing her ring finger on her free hand against the hole before her.  She rubbed the ring of muscle, earning a moan.  Her dick swelled free of her own panties, pushing her skirt out of the way as it stood to full attention.  Her step-brother was a hot piece of ass.

“B-big sis…” Theo moaned, pushing his hips back against the feeling.  “Th-the lube is in the top drawer…”

Alice laughed, reaching to the bedside table and pulling it open.  She didn’t let go of his panties, pulling them with her.  When she fished the bottle out, she gave them one last hard tug on his balls and let go, getting a cry from him.  “You slut,” she chided, opening the bottle and pulling Theo’s panties down.  She squeezed a glob of lubricant onto her index and middle fingers, pressing them against Theo’s asshole.  After a moment of resistance, they easily slid in, indicating how much he was getting fucked.  “God, do you even go a day without a dick in here?” she scoffed.

“Sh-shut up…” Theo moaned, pushing his hips back against the fingers inside of him.  “You’re the one who likes to… to fuck everyone with that huge dick of yours…”

“True,” Alice didn’t even deny it.  Her eight-inch long cock loved slamming into the asses and pussies of slutty boys and girls.  She scissored her fingers in the tight, hot asshole she was fingering, thrusting them in and out a few times to make sure it was nice and lubed up.  Alice pulled them out and pumped her own dick a few times to make sure it was completely hard before placing it at her brother’s entrance and pushing.  They both moaned together as she slowly pushed her huge cock into the tight muscles of his ass, stopping only when her hips rested against his soft asscheeks.  She leaned over him, pulling his shirt up and over his head and throwing it to the side so she could rest her bare breasts against his back, hard nipples pressing against his flesh.  “You feel so nice around my dick, little brother,” she said, nudging her hips forward.  It elicited a light cry from him as her dick shifted inside of him.  Her own pussy dripped with juice down both of their legs with how snugly she was pressed into him.

“Alice…” Theo moaned out, pushing himself back again.  He rolled his hips and panted, the friction from bed rubbing his own small dick.  “Fuck… don’t tease me…” he pled.

“But what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t tease you?” Alice chuckled, reaching under her step-brother’s body and finding a nipple.  She pinched it and rolled it in her fingers, causing Theo to jerk and cry out again.  She pulled her hips back at the same time, pulling her cock almost all the way out of Theo’s hot asshole.  When her tip was all that was left she thrust it back in hard and fast.  “Is that what you want, little brother?” she whispered.

“Yes… please…” Theo panted as she repeated the motion, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in.  His asshole squeezed and tightened around her dick with each thrust.  Meanwhile, her breasts rubbed against his back as she moved and her hand underneath them moved downwards.  She ceased the slow pull-outs, instead settling on a steady rhythm of thrusts, the sound of flesh slapping against each other filling the room along with their pants and moans.  Alice found what she was looking for in Theo’s tiny, three-inch hard dick.  An equally small set of balls were just underneath them, and she fondled both for a moment before wrapping her well-manicured hand around his dick and pumped it in time with her thrusting dick.

Theo’s moans turned into regular cries, pleasure filling every inch of him as his sister picked up the pace and began fucking him faster and harder.  “Oh, fuck, Theo,” Alice’s voice panted into his ear.  “All this hot fucking is making my pussy so wet… do you feel all the juice running down your legs?  That’s because of you, Theo.  You’re making my dick hard and my pussy wet.  You’re so hot, Theo.”

“F-fuck!” Theo cried out sharply as Alice’s free hand found his other nipple and she began the same ministrations she had before, pinching it and rolling it while her other hand pumped his dick.  Her huge, hard dick was now slamming into his asshole, having found his prostate and pounding it with every thrust.  “S-sis!  Fuck, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum, Alice!”

“Go ahead, little brother,” Alice moaned into his ear, not ceasing her relentless fucking.  Her stiletto heels gave her the perfect leverage for pumping her dick into her much smaller step-brother.

Theo gasped and cried out as his body went ridged.  His small dick shot cum over his step-sister’s hand and the bedspread.  His ass tightened around her dick.  Alice let go of him and pushed herself up, so she was gripping the sheets, taking advantage of the tighter hole to thrust feverishly into it.  Theo finally went limp and exhausted, panting on the bed.  Alice wasn’t done yet, though, and grasped his hips to thrust into the exhausted boy’s asshole for a couple more minutes.  Finally, she grunted and gasped, pussy shooting juice down their legs as she buried herself fully in her step-brother.  She came into him, sterile cum filling his hole to the brim.

When Alice finished and pulled her dick out, she admired as the cum she dumped into him surfaced at his entrance.  It complimented the juices she’d squirted down his legs well.  “Okay, brat,” she grinned, slapping him on the ass.  “I guess you earned that skirt.  Don’t ruin it, though.”

“Y-yes, sis…” Theo muttered tiredly.


End file.
